Majapahitball
Tumasik, Unknown Gender Son,Former son of Srivijaya|enemies = Stupid traitor son, Londo,Rival Yuanball |likes = Hinduism and Buddhism,Anschlussing all around the world,Rape Kebabs,Sword, Blood , Spear , Catapult, Armour,Gajah Mada,Hayam Wuruk , Farming , Trading with Chinese and Indians|hates = Londo, Kyai , Stupid son, Arab Traders , Being Anschlussed , Attacked by Rivals, Mongols .|intospace = No.|bork = Mada Mada|food = Tea and Rice Bread|status = Dead by Stupid son|notes = Is of "STRONKEST" kingdom in Nusantara|name = Warni Kraton Majapahit|caption = REMOVE LONDO! REMOVE Kebab! ANSCHLUSS EVERYTHING IN SIGHT! I'M THE STRONKEST YOU KNOW!!|reality = Asian ReichKingdom Of Majapahit|type = Historical Countryball}} MahajapitMajahapitMapajahitMahapajitMapahajit was an Historical Countryball of Indonesiaball, Malaysiaball, Thailandball, Philippinesball, Bruneiball, East Timorball and Tringapore. Even as big as it is in past time, Majapahitball has no recorded descendants. Even Mongol Empireball is into descending the Mongolball. History "' "' was a kid of Singhasariball. Singhasari is of dead after the Kediriball is of anschluss Singhasariball. then works for Kediriball as a toilet cleaneras their friend. So Kediriball gib clay to . really hate Kediriball so He of needing help from Mongol Empireball and Mongol Empireball helps him to kill Kediriball.Then the Majapahit kill Mongol Empireball and He started to rising and anschlussing everything and getting stronker until the kebab comes.He is of killed by Demak Sultanateball,his son because of Kebab.Majapahit can into anschlussing outside from Indonesia clay. He is of anschlussing Tringapore,Malaysiaball western clays,and South Thailandball. He can into havings Philippinesball because he can into Anschluss Srivijayaball and grab all of his clay.When he still young, Majapahitball havings many rebels in his clay. But, because is of passion , he can into Majapahitangle and kill all that rebels. Majapahitball is of known as a center of trading in South East Asia because can into havings many clay , one of that clay is Tringapore.Also he can into lovings farming and making rice and vegetables.The clay to do that is East Javaball. Relations Baliball-My Favorite son who is still Hinduism.Also can into visited by many Tourist REMOVE AND KILL THAT KEBAB SON, BEFORE YUO DIED Kediriball-YUO SON OF A BITCH!!!!!YUOR KING, JAYAKATWANG WAS A LOSER BITCH WHO FAILED TO CONQUOR ME!!!!! RAJA EDAN(idiot king)! TAKE THAT, MONGOL EMPIRE HELPED ME TO KILL YUO!!! Mongol Empireball-STUPID SMELLY PIGDOG IDIOT KINGDOM WHO FAILED INVADE ME AND I DISGRACED HIS MESSENGER, HAHAHAHAHAH..... TAKE THAT!!!!!! Btw thanks for helping me killing Kediri kingdom. Tumasik-My son who is of Rich.Can into speaking "Ching-Chong"and Buddhism. Samudera Pasaiball-MY FIRST DAMN SON WHO TOOK ISLAM AS HIS RELIGION!!! LAST TIME I INVADED YUO ALONG WITH THAILAND, MING HELPED YUO!!! TAKE THAT, YUOR SULTAN WAS CRUEL AND BETRAYED YUO!!! I SWEAR IF I BE TANGLED, I WILL ANCHLUSS ALL KEBAB IN MALAY ARCHIPELAGO START FROM YUO!!!!! Blambanganball-My honored last son who tried to defend Hindhu-Bhuddism in Java island. He anchlussed by damn Londo. Demak Sultanateball YUO SON OF A BITCH!!! YUO ARE NOT MY SON! YUO ARE EVIL KEBAB! REMOVE MOSQUE! YUO DARE TO KILL YUO FATHER FOR Kyai.I SWEAR THAT I WILL KILL YUO IF CAN INTO RISE! Mingball-One of yuor damn kebab general helped Samudera Pasai Sultanate to repel my invasion. Damn kebab supporter! LondoYUO ALSO ANOTHER SHIT THAT TRY TO KILL BALI ! REMEMBER 1846! I SWEAR IF CAN INTO RISE I WILL SINK YUO AND GET FISH FROM YUO SEA! Indonesiaball-Why yuo of Kebab?But now yuo can into rich and many SDA, Also yuo of makings Bali famous and rich,Remember to always protecting my Art! Islamball-'YUO ARE THE MOST EVIL THING IN THE WORLD ! BECAUSE YUO MY SON KILL ME! REMOVE KEBAB! REMOVE TRADER! 2015 BEST YEAR AFTER MY DEATH!' Malaysiaball-'YUO CAN'T INTO DEMOCRACY! YUO OF KEBAB RULED!' AND WHY YUO TRY TO FIGHT WITH Indonesiaball?But yuo can into lovings me and making flag from my flag. SrivijayaballMy rivals who is Buddhism. Is of anschlussed by me before he died * Philippinesball Adopted son from Srivijayaball.Why yuo of let the kebab destroy yuo?And please help Indonesiaball to help his citizens from that EVIL Al-Qaedaball-YUO ALSO EVIL KEBAB! 2002 AND 2005 NEVER FORGET! Thailandball-Stronk son who can't into anschlussed by 2Balls USAball-Thanks for visiting Bali,BUT REMOVE FREEPORT FROM INDONESIA! Indiaball-Also my favorite. Why yuo take your Pandita from my clay? Gallery Surya_Majapahit.png|Shield. Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Indonesiaball Category:Asia Category:Hindu Category:Buddhist Category:Malaysia Category:Malaysiaball Category:Philippines Category:Philippinesball Category:Thailandball Category:Thailand Category:East Timor Category:Bruneiball Category:Brunei Category:Tringapore Category:Singapore Category:Sons of Majapahit Category:Kebab Removers Category:Remove Tulip Category:Thalassocracy